Role Reversal
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: What if it had been Daisy on board that jet with Hive instead of Lincoln. This is how I think things might've gone.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? Letting Daisy go after Hive?" May asked Coulson.

"We don't really have a choice. Daisy's the only one who can get anywhere near Hive without being killed or turned. Hopefully, she can kill him before Hive can detonate his warhead." Coulson said as he, May, Mack, Fitz, Simmons, Lincoln, Elena and Dr. Radcliffe all sat in Coulson's office, right as they saw the quinjet Daisy had taken to Zephyr One detached.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Coulson asked over the comm set.

"I reprogrammed the Zephyr's autopilot to return to surface, but I'm finishing this mission. Hive and his inhuman compound warhead are on board this jet to and I've programmed the autopilot to take us all into orbit where the compound can't do any harm." Daisy said.

"What, no, Daisy, abort that plan now, that's an order." Coulson said.

"Sorry AC, but I can't do that. It's my DNA that was used to create that formula. I'm the one Hive took over. I'm the one who made it possible for him to get as far as he has. I'm the one who saw all this happen in the future. And I'm the only one who get anywhere near Hive without being swayed or killed. This is how I'm making it all right. This is my purpose. My destiny. I'm saving the world from a problem I created. This is how I balance the scales." Daisy said.

"Let me talk to her." Lincoln said to Coulson, who nodded and handed the comm over to him.

"Daisy, don't do this." Lincoln said.

"I'm so sorry Lincoln." Daisy said.

"Than don't do this." Lincoln said.

"I have to. You know I was never going to stop until Hive was dead. This way the world will be safe and I can finally achieve closure." Daisy said.

"You weren't apologizing for this were you?" Lincoln asked.

"No. I was apologizing for everything that's happened to you since you met me. You could've avoided so much pain if you'd never met me." Daisy said.

"Daisy, while there are many things in my past that I wish I could undo, meeting you is not one of them. Meeting you is one of the best things that's ever happened to me and you know I don't have many fond memories." Lincoln said.

"I know, I feel the same way, that's why I'm doing what I'm doing. To keep you from suffering anymore than you already have." Daisy said, her voice making it clear that she was crying now.

"Damn it Daisy, don't you realize that nothing would make me suffer more than living in a world that doesn't have you in it?" Lincoln asked, pounding the desk.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but I'm doing what needs to be done. I hope that someday you can understand that. But I need you to promise me one thing. Don't leave again. Stay with SHIELD. You're not the only one there who I had a unique bond with. Let them help you through the pain." Daisy said.

"I will. But only because of you." Lincoln said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Good. The air's getting pretty thin up here. I'm not sure how much time is left." Daisy said.

"This still isn't right." Lincoln protested.

"I don't know, I'm kind of going out the way I always thought I would, saving the world, but now I'm also saving the man I love." Daisy said.

Everyone was silent before Daisy began to speak again.

"I just realized that was the first time I've ever said those words to anyone. I love you Lincoln." Daisy said.

However, before Lincoln could respond, the comm signal went dead.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked, looking at Coulson, hoping the source of the blackout wasn't what he thought it was.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but the timer has hit zero. The warhead has detonated, taking itself, the quinjet, Hive and Daisy," Coulson struggled to say her name,"with it."

Rather than responding, Lincoln simply threw down the comm set and walked out of the room.

Just as Mack looked like he was about to follow, Coulson put his hand up and said "Give him some space."

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker.

"Sounds like someone's having a tantrum." Radcliffe said, just to have everyone glare at him.

"Be lucky we're not sending you to touch him, considering you're the one who created the formula that cost me one of my best agents." Coulson said.

* * *

A few days after the explosion, Daisy's funeral was held in Washington DC, where she was given a soldier's send off. All of SHIELD was in attendance and even Bobbi and Hunter were allowed to attend.

"While it is nice to see you 2 again, it's under hell of a circumstances." Mack said to Bobbi and Hunter after the service.

"I know. For what it's worth though, at least Daisy died saving the world. That's how she would've wanted to go out." Bobbi asked.

"That's what we've been telling Electro boy ever since it happened." Mack said, looking over at the inhuman who was standing over Daisy's tombstone, as he had been ever since the end of the ceremony.

While there was a casket inside the grave, it did not contain Daisy's body, since whatever was left of it was floating around in space. Instead, the casket has a few old mementos that Lincoln had selected that best represented Daisy. Her old laptop, the hula girl from her old van and the power inhibiting gloves.

"How's he holding up?" Hunter asked.

"Well, he shorted out our entire system after it happened, so better than you'd expect. Though it doesn't help that Daisy finally said those 3 little words and then got blown up before he could respond." Mack said.

"She died right after telling Lincoln she loved him. That's gotta be rough for him. Especially since he can't tell her that." Bobbi said.

"Tell me about it." Mack agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you coming back to the base with us?" May asked Coulson, since he didn't seem like he was headed to where Zephyr One was docked to take the team back to the base.

"No, I have a meeting with the president and I'm hoping I can use this evidence of Daisy's sacrifice to show SHIELD's selflessness and get it reauthorized." Coulson said.

"You're using Daisy's death for career gain?" May asked.

"Trust me May, I don't want to, but I see no other options that will allow us to honor Daisy and make sure she gets the recognition she deserves for her sacrifice." Coulson said.

May nodded in understanding and then said "You realize that if SHIELD is reauthorized, you'll have to reveal that you're still alive."

"I know, but that's a bridge I'll cross when I actually get to it. I'll let you know how it goes." Coulson said as he got in Lola.

* * *

"Mr. President." Coulson said, shaking President Ellis's hand.

"Director Coulson, from General Talbot has told me from his last report, while you defeated HYDRA and an ancient inhuman to planned on turning all humans into inhumans that are under his control, it was not without paying a price." President Ellis said.

Coulson nodded and said "Yes, we lost one of our best agents, Daisy Johnson. She sacrificed herself by flying jet that was loaded with Hive and his warhead that contained his inhuman compound into space, where she was destroyed when the warhead detonated, destroying the jet and everything in it."

"Why do I get the feeling that this Daisy Johnson was more than just an agent?" President Ellis asked.

"Because she was. Agent Johnson was basically the heart and soul of SHIELD. She embodied the principles I wanted it to be built upon. And she had built several personal connections with members of my team. Her death has hit us all pretty hard." Coulson said.

"I assume you're here to ask me once again to reauthorize your organization?" Ellis asked.

"I just want the world to know of the sacrifice that was made to protect them. I want Daisy's death to be honored." Coulson said.

"I'll need to get back to you on that, but I do have some good news. Those 2 agents of yours that were disavowed, well, the Russian Prime Minister finally admitted that he owes his life to them and has dropped all incriminating evidence against them. They are once more eligible to be SHIELD agents." Ellis said.

"Thank you sir, that is some much needed good news right now." Coulson said, relieved that he'll have something good to say when he returns to the base.

"I'll be in touch." the President said as Coulson exited his office.

* * *

A few days after the funeral, Jemma found Lincoln in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Lincoln, are you sure that's a good idea. Daisy said that you're a recovering alcoholic." Jemma said, immediately regretting bringing up Daisy's name.

"I don't know what else to do Jemma. I've lost her twice now. She was my whole world. Not SHIELD, Daisy. Having her around made me want to be a better person than I was before. Even when Hive swayed her, I still had hope that the woman I fell in love with was still in there somewhere, fighting to get out. And I finally said I loved her, but now I'll never get the chance to tell her that." Lincoln said.

Jemma didn't want to get Lincoln's hopes up, but she knew that if she didn't tell him, Lincoln would probably do something rash and reckless.

"Actually, you might." Jemma said.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked.

"Follow me." Jemma said, leading Lincoln to the lab.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"After the explosion, Fitz hacked into the government satellites to get a better idea of what happened up there and we found this." Jemma said as she enhanced the screen to right after the explosion to a piece of debris from the quinjet.

"What am I looking at? Debris, and I thought you were my friend Jemma." Lincoln said.

"Take a closer look Lincoln." Jemma said.

Lincoln did and then realized that it wasn't debris. It was a cocoon of vibrational energy.

"Jemma, is that what I think it was?" Lincoln asked, too afraid to hope.

"Yes it is Lincoln. And we both know that there is only one thing that could've caused that." Jemma said.

"Daisy is still alive. Her stress levels must've had inadvertently activated her powers, which created a shield of vibrational energy to protect her from the explosion and the lack of atmosphere and space, not to mention providing her protection upon re entering Earth's atmosphere." Lincoln said.

Jemma nodded and said "Fitz and I have repurposed the algorithm May used to find Andrew to triangulate Daisy's exact descent so we can at least figure out where she landed and then use that to launch a more accurate search party."

"Let me know as soon as you get a hit. I want to be on the team that brings her home." Lincoln said.

"I will." Jemma agreed, since Lincoln wasn't the only one who missed Daisy, but he probably needed her back more than anyone else did.

"Great, and Jemma, thank you." Lincoln said.

"Save that thank you for when we actually find her." Jemma said.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy had such a headache. The last thing she remembered was watching the timer on the quinjet hit zero, and then a big explosion. The rest was a blur. She didn't even know how she was alive. All Daisy knew was that she felt pain surging through nearly part of her body, which was trapped under what was left of one of the quinjet's wings, which was a part of how she'd survived the reentry into Earth's atmosphere.

For the first time since before Hive had enslaved her, Daisy felt like her mind was at peace. She no longer felt conflicted or angry or deprived. She felt complete again. Killing Hive truly had made the pain go away. Or at least the mental pain go away. The physical pain was next to unbearable.

Daisy felt her vision starting go dark from the pain, right as the huge piece of metal that was crushing her was finally lifted off. The last thing she remembered before her vision faded to black was a familiar handsome face staring down at her.

* * *

The next time Daisy came to, she could instantly feel the difference, since now she was lying down on a comfy bed that definitely provided the support for her back that the ground had not. Speaking of her back, Daisy found herself wearing a neck brace, along with casts on her left arm and both legs and she could feel a ton of pain medication going through her system.

 _How long have I been unconscious?_ Daisy thought to herself as she heard a few familiar voices talking.

"... her heart rate is steady but there's no way of knowing how long she'll be in that coma." Jemma said.

"Well in the meantime, I want you 2 to do everything you can to keep Daisy alive. We just got her back, we're not losing her anytime soon." Coulson's voice said.

"We're already doing everything we can to help her. It's all on Daisy for the recovery." Lincoln's voice said.

"You know, it's rude to talk about me like I'm not here." Daisy said, alerting the threesome to the fact that she was awake.

"Daisy." Lincoln said as he and Jemma rushed over to her and began to check her vitals.

"It's good to see you awake Agent Johnson." Coulson said.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is how. I mean, the quinjet exploded in space, there's no way anyone should've been able survive that." Daisy said as she attempted to sit up, which turned out to be a really bad idea.

"Not so fast Daisy. Your back is broken and your spine is lacerated. I'm honestly not even sure if you'll be able to walk." Jemma said.

"Well, can't you just use the same technology Fitz used to make Coulson's hand or the Cybertech technology in Deathlock?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe, but I'd rather not have to worry about any of that until after you've had some to recover." Jemma said.

"How long will that take?" Daisy asked.

"A few months at the most." Jemma said as Lincoln came back with IV drip.

"Jemma, the IV is ready to go." Lincoln said.

"Great, I'll get it going." Jemma said as she took Daisy's one non broken arm and gently placed the IV in it and began the drip.

"That feels better." Daisy said.

"We're rehydrating you." Lincoln said.

"But anyway, do you guys have any idea how I'm still alive?" Daisy said.

"We have a few theories, but we were kind of hoping you could tell us." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I don't remember how I survived." Daisy said.

"That's not important then. All that matters now is that you're alive and safe." Coulson said.

"Yeah." Daisy said.

"Daisy, you need to get some rest. Your body will heal faster if you let it rest." Jemma said as she injected Daisy with a sleeping agent that should put her back to sleep for a few hours at least.

* * *

When Coulson, Jemma and Lincoln entered the lounge, they found the rest of the team waiting for them.

"Well?" May asked.

"She woke up for a little while, but I gave her something to help her sleep. She'll need as much of it as she can get if she's going to recover." Jemma said.

"That's a relief, soon I'll get my partner back." Mack said.

"I'm not sure about that. I ran some tests on Daisy while she was out and I'm still waiting for the results. After all, we have no idea what the true extent of her injuries are. I may not be able to clear her for combat." Jemma said.

"How long until the test results come back?" Coulson asked.

"A few hours at least." Jemma said.

"Good." Coulson said, though he was still worried. If Daisy was permanently injured because of this incident, he'd never forgive himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months, Daisy received several visitors in her room, which was really the same containment room that she'd been kept in while she was recovering from Hive's control.

"Knock, knock, is it okay if I come in?" Bobbi asked, lightly tapping on the doorframe while watching Daisy sitting up in bed, watching TV.

"Oh god yes. I'm so bored and lonely in here." Daisy said.

"Where's your roommate?" Bobbi asked jokingly.

Daisy would've laughed if her jawbone wasn't still healing. While she could speak, she learned the hard way that if she laughed, her jaw hurt like hell.

"Jawbone still healing then?" Bobbi asked.

"Yeah, I honestly wish Jemma would at least let me start rehabbing my legs, since it's confirmed I can still walk." Daisy said.

Bobbi truly sympathized for Daisy, since she knew how she felt.

"Don't worry, you'll get there, but seriously, where's your roommate?" Bobbi asked, referring to Lincoln, who had taken up residence of the couch in Daisy's room.

"I made him go back to his room and get some real sleep." Daisy said.

Bobbi laughed, right as Coulson entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt this visit, but Bobbi, the senior agents are meeting in my office." Coulson said.

"Would it kill you to have a meeting in here so I can participate?" Daisy asked.

Coulson smiled and said "Don't worry, soon you'll be back on your feet and kicking ass again."

"I look forward to it, since your ass is probably gonna be the first one I'll kick for keeping in the dark like this." Daisy said.

"Remind me to stay away from the base when Simmons clears her." Coulson said to Bobbi, who nodded as they left the room.

"She has a point sir. Daisy is still a senior agent and has a right to know what's going on." Bobbi asked.

"And she will. It's just, I don't want to ruin the surprise for her." Coulson said.

"What surprise?" Bobbi asked.

"I'll tell you along with everyone else in my office." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." Bobbi said.

* * *

"So, what's going on here?" Hunter asked.

"Because I want to get your approval on the new Director of SHIELD." Coulson said.

"What do you mean new Director of SHIELD?" May asked.

"The President believes that the Director of SHIELD should not be a dead man." Coulson said.

"Why does it matter, the world doesn't even know SHIELD still exists." Mack said.

"Actually, soon it will." Coulson said.

"What?" May asked.

"Due to both the ATCU and the Sokovia Accords lack of ability to keep the world safe from alien threats and the fact that the Avengers are basically history, the United Nations has unanimously decided to reauthorize SHIELD, since we did the best job protecting the world from the much weirder world, even after we disbanded." Coulson said.

"And the director of the reborn SHIELD can't be someone who is believed to be dead." Fitz said.

"Exactly, which is why I've chosen someone that I believe is perfect candidate to take my place." Coulson said.

"Who?" Bobbi asked.

"The only other person in this place whose at least attempted to give their life to save the world, the same way I earned my promotion. However, I want to make sure that the rest of the senior agents agree with my choice before I inform the president." Coulson said.

"You got my vote." Lincoln said, since they all knew who Coulson was talking about.

"Mine to." Mack said.

"I'm all for it." Fitz said.

"Not even a question." Jemma said.

"She's the only logical choice." Hunter said.

"I agree with Hunter." Bobbi said.

All eyes turned to May, who said "Just one question. Are you sure she's ready for this?"

"I am." Coulson said.

"Then go for it." May said.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 2 weeks and Daisy had finally been cleared from bedrest, which was real relief, for while according to Bobbi, rehab was a bitch, but it beat being stuck in bed all day.

"Hey, good to see you up and about." Coulson said as he walked in on Daisy running on the treadmill.

"Yeah, I'd almost forgotten how it felt to use my legs." Daisy said.

"Have you tried using your powers yet?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah, but they're not working. It's like they've gone dormant since the explosion." Daisy said.

"I didn't think that was possible." Coulson said.

"Neither did I. Lincoln's checking it out for me as we speak." Daisy said.

"Great, I'm honestly not sure if you can function without your powers anymore." Coulson said.

Daisy chuckled and said "Neither can I. You remember there was once a time where I wished this would happen. My powers would be gone and I could go back to being normal."

"Yeah, I do." Coulson said.

"Well now all I want is for them to come back. They're a part of me now and I want to use them to protect those who can't protect themselves." Daisy said.

"It's nice to know that your near death experience didn't change the woman you are on the inside." Coulson said.

"Yeah, but anyway, I get the feeling that you didn't come in here to check on my rehab. What is it?" Daisy said.

"The president is reauthorizing SHIELD." Coulson said.

"That's great. Now we don't have to hide out down here anymore." Daisy said.

"Yes, but that's not all. The president is making the announcement one week at the UN and you have to be there." Coulson said.

"Why do I have to be there?" Daisy asked.

"Two reasons. The first one is that you'll be receiving a medal of valor for your heroic sacrifice." Coulson said.

"Okay and what's the other?" Daisy asked as she got off the treadmill.

"The Director of SHIELD has to be in attendance to accept the position." Coulson said.

"I get that, but you're the Director of SHIELD, not me." Daisy said.

"Actually, now you are." Coulson as he handed her Fury's toolbox.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"One of the conditions for SHIELD's reauthorization is that I appoint a new director. One who the world doesn't believe to be dead. He doesn't think that having a zombie for SHIELD would do it any good for it's reauthorization." Coulson explained.

"And you chose me." Daisy said.

"You are the most logical choice. After all, you're an inhuman, so you know firsthand what we're getting ourselves into with them, with you're a natural leader and you've also earned the promotion the same way I did. A heroic sacrifice to save the world." Coulson said.

"I can't believe this. Thank you." Daisy said.

"It's not official yet, but the senior agents have all agreed with me, as has the president. SHIELD will be yours to run as you see fit." Coulson said.

"Can I have your office?" Daisy asked.

Coulson chuckled and said "Once the president names you the director, yes, but until then, you'll have to deal with your bunk a little while longer."

"Fine." Daisy said, pretending to pout, right as Lincoln came in.

"The test results are back and I figured out why your powers aren't working." Lincoln said.

"Great, let's hear it." Daisy said.

"The explosion seemed to somehow neutralize the effects of the terrigen mist that had transformed you in the first place, most likely due to some combination of Hive's terrigen compound and your immunity to it, though that's just speculation, but anyway, due to this, your powers went inert and you're human again." Lincoln said.

"Is there any way to reverse it? Or will my powers come back naturally?" Daisy said.

"I ran simulations and it seems like the only way to restore your powers is for you to undergo the same process that gave you them in the first place." Lincoln said.

"So I have to go through terrigenesis again." Daisy said.

"Pretty much." Lincoln said.

"Let's do it. I miss being able to create natural disasters." Daisy said.

"I've already prepped a containment module for terrigenesis, it's ready to go whenever you are." Lincoln said.

"Let's get this show on the road. While it's been nice to be human again for a few months, I think I'm ready to go to being myself." Daisy said as she headed out of the room.

"Lincoln, are you sure she's ready for terrigenesis. You saw how long it took her to adjust to having her powers the first time. And now with her injuries." Coulson said.

"Don't worry sir, I've run simulations of the terrigenesis process, combined with the GH-325 in her bloodstream and it won't just repair Daisy's inhuman cells, it'll repair all of them, fully healing her body and mind without months of rehab." Lincoln said.

"Well that's a relief." Coulson said, relieved that not only would Daisy be made the new director of SHIELD, but she'd be back to full health when the announcement was made.

"Tell me about it. I wouldn't have made the suggestion if I wasn't sure her body could handle it, now you'll excuse me, I need to make sure that the module is secure so that no mist gets out of it." Lincoln said as he followed his girlfriend.

* * *

After the mist process was complete, Lincoln was waiting for Daisy to come back out of the module.

"How do you feel?" Lincoln asked.

"Good as new. Like before I did before Hive infected me." Daisy said.

"It's the terrigen mist. It's healed every cell in your body, not just your inhuman ones. But it only works when terrigenesis occurs." Lincoln said.

"Well that's good to know. Especially with my promotion coming up." Daisy said.

"Yeah, congratulations about that." Lincoln said.

"Thanks." Daisy said


	6. Chapter 6

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. I stand here before you today here on Capitol Hill to, on behalf of the United Nations of the World, award this medal for bravery, selflessness and sacrifice to Ms. Daisy Johnson, for her heroic deeds in saving our planet from the most recent alien attack from a rogue inhuman." President Ellis said as he turned to Daisy, who was standing next to him as he placed the medal around her neck and shook her hand.

"Thank you Mr. President." Daisy said.

"You've earned it, along with your promotion." Ellis said, though that last part was under his breath.

"I have another announcement to make. Due to the disbandment of the Avengers, and the inability of both the ATCU and the Sokovia Accords to protect our planet from threats we quite clearly comprehend, especially with these new inhumans, the United Nations and the governments of the world have unanimously decided that there is only logical course of action to be taken. We have decided to reauthorize the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known as SHIELD, due to the fact that while the organization may have had some serious flaws in vetting its agents, no one did a better job of defending our world against the much weirder world and the organization will be led by Ms. Daisy Johnson herself, who has been appointed the acting director of SHIELD, effective immediately." President Ellis said, though the second he stopped talking, the press was a buzz with questions.

"Mr. President, how can you be certain that SHIELD won't implode on itself like it did before?" one of the reporters asked.

"I'll let Director Johnson answer that for you." President Ellis said, stepping aside to let Daisy step up.

"SHIELD has already been protecting you with you knowing it. We've been working from the shadows to protect the world, even when they didn't want us to. We've become especially active over the past year serving as the ATCU's black ops unit and helping to aid with the inhuman outbreak in anyway we can, if you have any other concerns about that, you can talk to me about them after this conference." Daisy said.

"Ms. Johnson, what makes you think that you are qualified to lead an organization that deals with these inhumans?" another reporter asked.

"I'm also an inhuman and you know what they say, fight fire with fire." Daisy said, causing more questions to erupt.

"How do you know that you will be able to trust the agents under your command?" another reporter asked.

"For right now, all new agents will be personally vetted by me and extensive background checks will made before consideration for acceptance into my agency will be made. I do not intend to allow HYDRA to regrow within SHIELD as it did the last time. Trust me, I do not expect you to trust me or SHIELD right away, but I promise you that we will earn back your trust." Daisy answered.

* * *

After she answered a few more questions about loyalties and stuff like that and questions about her heritage as an inhuman, Daisy finally received a question that didn't annoy the hell out of her.

"What are your plans regarding the Avengers? SHIELD is great, but even you can't deny that it's no replacement for Earth's mightiest heroes." a reporter asked.

"While I haven't given my plans for the Avengers much thought yet, since, up until a week ago I didn't even realize I was going to be the director of this organization until I got the president's phone call a week ago. However, in the short time since then, I have decided that the Avengers will operate under SHIELD's supervision and in exchange for their agreement to this, I will drop all charges on both sides of the Avengers conflict and have a sit down with all the members of the team in order to come up with an agreement that satisfies the needs of everyone, ensuring that the team is once again united." Daisy said, causing applause ring out.

"Thank you Director Johnson. I have confidence that you will lead the reborn SHIELD into a bright future." President Ellis said.

"Thank you Mr. President." Daisy said.

"Don't make me regret this." Ellis mumbled to Daisy under his breath as he once again held out his hand for Daisy to shake.

"We won't let you down. This time, SHIELD will not be destroyed from within. This time when our world needs us, we will be ready and we will save it, just like we did in the past. I know that it will take time before the world trusts us again, but we are more than willing to wait and to do what we are doing, even when people don't want us to do it." Daisy said as she walked away from the podium.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I should continue this story or start a sequel story based on Daisy's adventures as the Director of SHIELD. What do you guys think?**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy was currently sitting at her desk in her new office, implementing a new security clearance system, since SHIELD was going public, information needed to prioritized and classified depending not just on how much experience an agent has, but also how much they could be trusted.

Which was why she was implementing a color code system ranging with 8 colors, white, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red and black. White was the lowest level that granted the lowest level of access to SHIELD files, meaning that all they got was basic access their own files and files regarding their missions, but not much else. Black was the highest level and only Daisy held it, since she was the director, since Black level agents had access to every file within SHIELD. Which was why for right now, Daisy was the only one who was at level black, at least until she could assemble an official chain of command.

But right now, she had more urgent matters to deal with than assigning color levels. Daisy was nearly done with her proposal for the Avengers, which was good, considering the President had arranged a meeting between her and all the Avengers at the Avengers Compound in New York.

* * *

 **AN: Here it is, Daisy's meeting with the Avengers, hope you like it.**

* * *

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, it's an honor to meet you." Daisy said as she shook both Avengers' hands.

"The honor is all ours. I'm sure we can expect great things from you Director Johnson." Stark said.

"Please, call me Daisy." Daisy said.

"Alright then Daisy, I believe everyone is here, so why don't we get this meeting started." Steve said.

"My pleasure Captain." Daisy said as the three took their seats at the same table that Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, T'Challa, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang and the Vision. ( **Since War Machine is currently incapacitated and no one besides Stark knows who Spider-man is)**

"Thank you all for gathering here today. I've come up with a plan that I believe that everyone at this table can benefit from." Daisy said.

"So what are we doing?" Romanoff asked.

"First, I am appointing Ms. Hill as the liaison between the Avengers and SHIELD, in order to make sure that this team does not act without restraint and in order to make sure that someone is able to hold you accountable for your mistakes, especially when they cause global issues. Do you all agree to this?" Daisy asked.

"Yes." Tony said and the rest of his team nodded their agreement.

"Captain Rogers?" Daisy asked.

"One condition. You have to help me find a way to help Bucky. I want him on this team to, but that can't happen until we purge his mind of the HYDRA programming." Steve said.

"Agreed, I believe we may already have a few options available in that regard that I'd be more than willing to discuss with you after this meeting if you'd like." Daisy said.

"Then I think my team can live with that." Steve said and his team nodded in agreement as well.

"Who will determine whether or not the Avengers are needed?" Romanoff asked.

"That would be me. I'll assess the situation and see if it's an issue that SHIELD can handle or if it's something that needs to be handled by the Avengers, in conjunction with SHIELD or by the Avengers alone." Daisy said.

"What about actually entering countries. I don't think nations would appreciate us ignoring their sovereign borders." Tony said.

"That's what this is for." Daisy said as she placed a document on the table.

"This is a list of all the countries that have agreed to allow the Avengers within their borders when it is deemed necessary to do so by SHIELD, along with conditions they have for your time within their countries. There are some countries that refused to sign it, but that's what SHIELD is for." Daisy said.

"So, what if we need to go to a country that we're not authorized to be in?" Steve asked.

"I was hoping someone would ask that question. SHIELD is authorized in every country on the planet. If you enlist as reserve agents, you can use that travel into countries on a sanctioned SHIELD mission to get the job done. I'm more than willing to speak to anyone of you interesting in enlisting." Daisy said.

"This all sounds pretty reasonable to me." Tony said.

"Me to. The best of both worlds." Steve agreed.

"So, do you all agree to these terms and agree to reassemble the Avengers." Daisy asked.

"Yes." they all said at once.

"Excellent, the president will be pleased to hear it." Daisy said.

"I'd like to talk to you about reenlisting in SHIELD." Natasha said.

"Me to. And I'm sure Sharon Carter will as well." Steve said.

"Let's talk, oh and don't worry, SHIELD does not have policies against agents dating other agents." Daisy said with a knowing smile.

"I see you're already getting into the Director's habit of knowing everything." Steve said.

"Something like that. I've got connections everywhere. Now about Barnes." Daisy said as she and Rogers began to walk and talk.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what can you do for Bucky?" Steve Rogers asked Daisy.

"We've developed a neuro technology that rewrites the mind, even erasing parts of it. If your friend is willing to consent to the procedure, we can use it rewrite his brain to remove the HYDRA programming from it permanently." Daisy said.

"Great, do you by any chance have the technology needed to replace his cybernetic arm? Stark destroyed his old one in Siberia." Steve asked.

"I'll hook you up with the latest SHIELD tech. We've made some incredible breakthroughs in that regard. But anyway, since I left one of my senior agents in charge, why don't we make a trip to the Winter Soldier so I can discuss this with him." Daisy asked.

"Of course." Steve said as he signaled T'Challa to start up the jet for Wakanda.

* * *

During the flight to Wakanda, Daisy contacted the base to inform them of the recent developments.

"Mack as my new second in command, you'll run SHIELD until I return. Tell Fitzsimmons, I want you to have the TAHITI equipment ready for transport at a moment's notice. I don't feel comfortable allowing Barnes to leave Wakanda until after his mind has purged of the HYDRA programming and Fitz, bring whatever equipment you'll need to create a new cybernetic arm for the Winter Soldier. Tell May to have the Zephyr ready to fly as soon as I make contact." Daisy said.

"Yes ma'am, they'll be waiting, though Coulson will be pissed he won't get to meet 2 of his heroes." Mack said with a smile.

"That's the price he pays for being dead." Daisy laughed as she ended the call.

* * *

"So, you can get this HYDRA crap out of my head?" Bucky asked after he was brought out of cold sleep.

"Yes, but I have to warn, the procedure is extremely risky. It's normally used to erase memories, but I don't see why it can't erase brainwashing." Daisy said.

"If it means I don't have to go back under, I'll do it." Bucky said.

"I'm glad to hear. 2 of my best techs are on their way here now to perform the procedure and to build you a newer, better arm." Daisy said.

"Sweet." Bucky said.

* * *

After Fitz and Simmons had arrived and Fitz had received the information necessary to create a new arm for Barnes and Jemma had located where in Barnes's brain the brainwashing was in, they had Bucky sedated and prepared to operate.

"Are you sure this operation is safe?" Steve asked.

"Not at all. Let's begin." Jemma said as she turned on the machine and the surgery began.

"I can't watch this." Steve said.

"Then maybe you should accompany Agent Fitz and give him any suggestions for Barnes's new arm. Trust me when I say, this will take awhile." Daisy said.

Steve nodded as he and Fitz walked out towards the lab.

* * *

After a few hours, Jemma said "There, the procedure is done. Any possible HYDRA programming has been destroyed."

"That good news. Let's go see how Fitz is doing on the new Winter Soldier arm so we can attach it while he's still out." Daisy said and Jemma nodded.

* * *

When Barnes came to, he was surprised to see that he had 2 normal arms.

"What the hell happened to me." Bucky asked as he sat up.

"Pace yourself. You're still recovering from the operation, which was a complete success. There is no longer a single trace of HYDRA's programming in your head. And as for your arm, well let's just say it puts soviet technology to shame." Daisy said as she walked up to the former assassin.

"What exactly is this thing?" Bucky asked, gesturing to his arm.

"It's a nerve wiring interface arm that been attached to the stump of your old one. This one is made out of a polytechnic adaptable material to prevent it from being detected by metal detectors, is just as functional as both of your old arms in the past were, plus a few new bells and whistles." Daisy said.

"What kind of bells and whistles?" Bucky asked.

"In addition to enhanced strength, your new arm and hand can cause EMPS, scan handprints upon contact, interrupt communication and surveillance signals, protect x-rays and even cool energy shields, and thanks to Mr. Stark, we've equipped the palm with a repulsor ray and using Deathlock technology, your arm also has a concealed missile launcher. How does that sound?" Daisy asked.

"Sounds like I'm gonna have to be careful when I blow my nose." Bucky said.

"Don't worry. You'll be taught how to use all this tech before SHIELD leaves to return to base. I'm glad we could help you out Mr. Barnes." Daisy said.

"Thank you." Bucky said.

"You're welcome." Daisy said.

"I just have one question." Bucky said.

"Shoot." Daisy said.

"After everything I've done, why would you help me? There are hundreds of people who would think you're crazy for doing this." Bucky said.

"Well for one, Captain Rogers trusts you and that's good enough for me. And for another, I understand what it's like, being brainwashed. Being able to see, hear and feel what you're doing, but to feel like a prisoner in your own body, no control over your actions. I understand that because I've experienced it myself." Daisy said.

"You have?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, it's a long, complicated story, but the gist of it is that I was once in your shoes. Forced to do terrible things to the people I cared about and I couldn't do anything to stop it. And I realize that our situations are different but it doesn't change the fact that I know what it's like to be forced to do something you'd never do in your right mind." Daisy said.

"Wow, I didn't realize that the Director of SHIELD had a dark past." Bucky said.

"Yeah, well, it's not really something I like advertising." Daisy said.

"I'm sorry, but were you forced to kill anyone you cared about?" Bucky asked.

"No, I came close more than once, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to do it. Mainly because those weren't my orders." Daisy said.

"You're lucky. Of the kills I remember, I killed Howard Stark, one of my closest friends from World War 2 and I came so close to killing my best friend, the one person who never lost faith in me." Bucky said.

"I know the feeling. I tried to kill my partner and best friend when he refused to defend himself, he believed in me." Daisy said.

"Looks like we got that in common." Bucky said.

"Yeah, but if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. I have a spy agency to rebuild." Daisy said.

"At least let me treat you to dinner." Bucky said.

"Maybe some other time. I really gotta go." Daisy said, though she was wondering to herself why she didn't say she was seeing someone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why didn't you tell him you were in a relationship?" Jemma asked Daisy after Daisy told her that Bucky Barnes asked her out.

"Because I'm honestly not even sure if I'm still in one." Daisy said.

"What are you talking about? Lincoln has been by your side through every step of your recovery and he told you himself that a world without you is not world he wants to live in." Jemma said.

"And yet even when I said those 3 little words to him, he still hasn't said them back to me. And before the explosion he said it himself that he thought we needed a break. And it doesn't help that every time I've tried to talking to him since my promotion, he shuns me. I'm not even sure if he feels the same way about me that I do about him anymore. I feel like I'm wasting my time in another relationship that's going nowhere." Daisy said.

* * *

Daisy was sitting at her desk in her office, wondering if she made the right call turning down Barnes's date offer. After all, she wasn't even sure Lincoln was committed to the relationship and Daisy knew that she didn't want to waste her time in a relationship that was going nowhere.

Before she could think about it any further, Daisy received a message that someone was trying to video conference with her.

"Put it through." Daisy said.

"Director Johnson." T'Challa said.

"King T'Challa, what a pleasant surprise. How can I help you." Daisy asked

"I would like to speak with you about relations between SHIELD and Wakanda." T'Challa said.

"I remember you saying clearly that you wanted your country to have nothing to do with SHIELD, since you thought it was backwater, corrupt institution that was run by an ignorant bitch." Daisy said, perfectly restating what T'Challa had said when he first heard about SHIELD's reestablishment, with a laugh while enjoying the many shades of red the Black Panther's face was turning.

"That was before I met the director personally. And I discovered that she is a wonderful young woman that seems to know what she's doing, based on our brief encounter at the Avengers compound and while you in Wakanda." T'Challa said.

Daisy was pretty sure that the king had an ulterior motive, meaning that he was a man who didn't have a girlfriend.

"Okay then, would you like to discuss the statistics now?" Daisy asked, trying to be professional.

"Actually, I would prefer to discuss it in person with you." T'Challa said.

"Thank you your majesty, but I don't think I can pull myself away from SHIELD any longer than I have." Daisy said.

"Nonsense, I am sure that your second in command and run things until you get back." T'Challa said.

"You won't stop until I say yes will you?" Daisy asked.

"That is correct." T'Challa said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few days after I get things settled down here." Daisy said, knowing that he wouldn't stop until she said yes.

"Great, I will make the arrangements." T'Challa said.

"I'll see you then, but is it okay if I bring a friend?" Daisy asked.

"I suppose so." T'Challa said.

"Great." Daisy said as she hung up.

* * *

"Lincoln, you got time for a trip to Wakanda next week?" Daisy asked her boyfriend, though her tone made it pretty clear that this was not a request.

"I guess, but why are we going to Wakanda?" Lincoln asked.

"Because I'm meeting with the king to discuss a relationship between SHIELD and Wakanda and I figured we could use it as a vacation as well. I don't think we've had any time alone together since my promotion." Daisy said, wondering if Lincoln would catch on.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Yeah sure, I guess that sounds fun." Lincoln said, wondering what his girlfriend was up to.


	10. Chapter 10

"I hear you and Daisy are heading to Wakanda for a few days." Jemma said.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure why she wants me to accompany her, since it's negotiations for authorizing a SHIELD presence in Wakanda." Lincoln said.

"I think she's doing this to test you." Jemma said with a smile.

"Test me for what?" Lincoln asked.

"Your commitment to the relationship. After all, you do know that Daisy's list of admirers includes Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson and T'Challa. She probably invited you to come with her to make it clear that she was in a relationship with someone for one thing, but also because she wants to make sure that you're as committed to the relationship as she is." Jemma said.

"That's ridiculous, everyone here knows that I love Daisy." Lincoln said.

"Except for her. Lincoln you never told her that you love her. In fact, I don't think you've treated her as anything more than your superior since she got her promotion." Jemma said.

"I didn't even realize that I've been neglecting her. I'm honestly amazed she hasn't left me yet for someone more deserving." Lincoln said.

"Well, maybe you can fix things with her while you're gone. See her as your girlfriend and not your director." Jemma said.

"I owe you one Jemma." Lincoln said.

"Just don't blow things with Daisy. After everything she's been through, well, you know that she deserves someone that she can love for the rest of her life and she chose you. Let's just hope you don't make the same mistake of her past boyfriends and letting her go." Jemma said.

"Trust me, unlike those other idiots, I'm not gonna forget just how lucky I am to have her in my life again. She means everything to me." Lincoln said.

"Tell her that, not me." Jemma said.

"Thanks Jemma." Lincoln said.

* * *

"Daisy, can we talk." Lincoln asked as he entered her room.

"Let me guess, Jemma told you the real reason I invited you to join me in Wakanda." Daisy said, not even surprised.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me that you were feeling neglected?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm the director and face of SHIELD, the world's most vital intelligence agency. I can't exactly cry about my relationship problems. It's a sign of weakness." Daisy said.

"You should've told me." Lincoln said.

"I thought you'd catch on. I forgot how clueless men can be." Daisy said.

"Very funny. So, how exactly did you hope to clue me in on this in Wakanda?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm pretty sure T'Challa has a thing for me, so I was gonna how committed to our relationship you were by seeing how jealous I could make you." Daisy said.

"That's cruel." Lincoln said.

"No one ever said being in a relationship with me would be easy. You have to do the work if you want to stay with me." Daisy said.

"Well I am more than willing to do the work." Lincoln said with a smile as he took a step closer to her.

"Then why don't you prove it." Daisy said with a smile of her own.

"Gladly." Lincoln said as he wrapped his arms around Daisy's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"I missed this." Daisy said when they separated for air.

"So have I. Now I believe there's something else we haven't done since you died." Lincoln said with a smile.

"There are 3 words you know I still have to hear from you before I let this go any further." Daisy said, finally deciding she's waited long enough, especially since she'd already said it to him.

Lincoln smiled and said "I love you Daisy Johnson. I always have and I always will."

"You nailed it." Daisy said as she pulled off her shirt and Lincoln pulled off his and things just escalated from there.

* * *

Daisy and Lincoln were lying in Daisy's bed, recovering from the most pleasure either one of them had felt in months.

"I'd forgotten how good that feels." Daisy said with a blissful smile on her face.

"Glad I could please you director." Lincoln said as he rolled over onto his side to face her.

"Please don't call me director right after we've had sex, it kind of kills the mood and any chance you might have at a round 2." Daisy said.

"Noted." Lincoln said as he kissed her.

"You don't have to come with me to Wakanda if you don't want to." Daisy said, since now that she was reassured in Lincoln's commitment to her, she didn't see the need to test him.

"Are you kidding. You think I'm gonna let you go to a country run by a king who has a thing for you without me. Besides, we have months of lost time to make up for." Lincoln said.

"You do know that I'll mostly be stuck in private meetings with T'Challa all day to discuss the details." Daisy said.

"But the nights will be all ours." Lincoln said.

"You certainly know how to charm a girl Agent Campbell." Daisy said.

"Only when that girl is you, Director Johnson." Lincoln said.

"I'll let that one slide." Daisy said with a smile as they began to kiss again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Any word from Daisy or Lincoln?" Coulson asked Mack as entered Daisy's office, which was temporarily Mack's, since as Daisy's second in command, he ran the base when Daisy was out.

"None yet. They just entered Wakandan airspace, so there's a good chance that they're that in communication with Wakandan air command. We should hear from them soon. But in the meantime, I have an assignment for you that Daisy wants to be done by the time she gets back." Mack said.

"Well that depends on what the assignment is?" Coulson asked.

"Relax, it's an easy one. Since SHIELD is the planet's first defense for all things alien and otherwise weird, Daisy wants you to assemble a team to assess the situations first hand, in order to make sure that we're one step ahead of the Watchdogs. Your team will be given a plane that's basically a combination of the BUS and the Zephyr, called Zephyr Two. It will be a state of the art mobile base and will function as both your team's base and home. It'll have bunks and living quarters for you all. You need to put together a roster for a team that Daisy can approve when she gets back." Mack said.

"Are there anythings I need to know about it?" Coulson asked.

Mack smiled and said "No, but Daisy has already created a structure for the team that you need to comply by and have it done by the end of the week for her to approve."

"Done, can I have the structure please?" Coulson asked.

Mack handed him a tablet and said "This has the parameters for your unit, along with recommendations that Daisy personally evaluated."

"I'll review this and have a team put together by the time Director Johnson returns." Coulson said.

"You know she hates it when you call her that. After all, not only are you her predecessor, but considering how close you 2 are, you might as well be her father as well." Mack said with a smile, since it was a well known fact how close Daisy and Coulson are.

"Sorry, but sometimes I have to call her that to remind myself that she's not the stubborn computer hacker that Ward and I kidnapped from her van about 4 years ago." Coulson said.

"I hear Lincoln actually asked you for your blessing to date Daisy." Mack said.

"He did and I gave it to him. But anyway, I better get started on assembling this team before she get's back or else I might get demoted to orange." Coulson said with a smile as he headed out.

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner T'Challa. And thank you for understanding that I already have a boyfriend." Daisy said to her gracious host.

"My pleasure. Tomorrow, why don't I show you and your boyfriend around the capitol, so you can find a suitable location for your SHIELD base." T'Challa said.

"We'd be honored. I'm honestly still surprised you agreed to allow us to construct a base on Wakandan soil so easily. I thought for sure I'd have to bribe you in some way or another." Daisy said with a smile.

T'Challa laughed and said "While that is a highly amusing thought, since Tony Stark has offered me a full time place with the Avengers, I believe that my country will need a way to keep it and the vibranium, which has an unfortunate habit of winding up outside of Wakanda, usually with bad people. It was stolen Wakandan vibranium that was used to create Ultron's final form and it caused Sokovia to fly into the sky and nearly wipe out the entire population. I must make sure that it does not happen again." T'Challa said, clearly ashamed that the resource his country was the most well known for, was responsible for some terrible things happening.

"Maybe so, but you should look at the positives that Wakandan vibranium has made. It was used to make Captain America's shield, one of the most famous symbols of heroes in history, it was used to create the Vision, an Avenger and even SHIELD has put it to use." Daisy said.

"Really, how so?" T'Challa asked.

Daisy pulled Fury's toolbox out of her pocket, since after Bobbi and Mack had nearly swiped it from the hidden compartment in her desk, Daisy kept the box with her at all times for safekeeping, and handed it to T'Challa.

"It was a gift from Nick Fury to my predecessor, Phil Coulson. A means to rebuild SHIELD. We call it Fury's toolbox. The exterior is made out of indestructible vibranium and uses the most advanced security means necessary, due to the data it contains. It's my most important and secret resource. I'm showing it to you now as a gesture of friendship." Daisy said.

"I appreciate you confiding this in me as a gesture of friendship." T'Challa said as he handed the box back to Daisy.

"My pleasure, but now, I think I'm going to get some sleep before the tour tomorrow. I'm still getting used to the new timezone." Daisy said.

"Of course." T'Challa said in understanding.


	12. Chapter 12

"That must be the vibranium mine." Daisy said as they passed a huge mountain.

T'Challa nodded and said "Yes, our greatest resource. One that we protect at all cost."

"How vibranium is extracted from that mine in a day?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"About 100 million dollars worth. Thanks to Wakandan science and technology." T'Challa said.

"I've always been curious, but exactly can you mine vibranium? I thought it was supposed to be indestructible." Daisy asked.

"We use a combination of vibranium drills and laser equipment. It's all very advanced tech, since while the metal is extremely hard in its natural form, it is not until it processed that it becomes truly indestructible. That is how we make things from vibranium." T'Challa said.

"Interesting." Daisy said.

"Yes, but anyway, the main reason I want a SHIELD presence in my country is for surveillance of mines, since it has become clear that Wakandan security is not enough to keep the vibranium within Wakanda." T'Challa said.

"I agree with you on that. I'm thinking a base hidden underneath the mine, in order to prevent arousing suspicion, with retinal scanners and breath scanners at every entrance in the mine in order to prevent those who are not authorized to be in there out." Daisy said.

"I see why you like her so much. She is very creative." T'Challa said to Lincoln, who just smiled.

"While I believe that you are on the right track, I do not believe that putting a SHIELD base under the vibranium mine is a good idea. However, I believe I have another suitable location for the base." T'Challa said.

"Lead away then your majesty." Daisy said.

* * *

"The entrance would be well hidden behind the panther statue." T'Challa said.

"We could call the base the Panther's den." Daisy said.

"I think we have everything we need. Why don't we head back to the palace to begin discussing things like how we're going to pay for all this. After all, building a base in Wakanda will not be cheap, especially with all the security you want to add. I'm not sure SHIELD has the funding necessary to do all that, especially since most of our funds are currently being used to build a new HQ in New York, along with retaking old bases like the Hub, the Fridge, the Cube and the Sandbox." Lincoln said.

"Agreed. While SHIELD's budget is still basically limitless, since the UN gives us such generous funding, in addition to our old budget from before we went public, I can't divert the necessary funds from it to build this base, or pay a salary to agents to run it, or to install all the security you want in the mines." Daisy agreed.

"I will handle all funding, since this is happening in my country, and as a gesture of friendship and thanks for agreeing to all this, I will send you home with a decent supply of vibranium to be used however you see fit." T'Challa said.

"That is very generous T'Challa, thank you." Daisy said.

"It is my pleasure. Now why don't we return to the palace so that we may discuss the final details, since tonight is your last night here and I'm sure you two would like to spend it together, alone." T'Challa said

"Thank you." Daisy said as they got back in the car and headed back for town.

* * *

That night, Lincoln was in his room, getting ready for his date with Daisy when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Lincoln called.

"You look very nice Mr. Campbell." T'Challa said as he entered the room.

"T'Challa, what a surprise. I just want to thank you for making a reservation for me and Daisy at the best restaurant in Wakanda." Lincoln said.

"You are welcome. It was my pleasure, especially since I'd already made that reservation for me and Daisy, but that was before I knew she was dating someone." T'Challa said with a smile.

"I'm aware that you have a thing for my girlfriend. I appreciate you backing off her." Lincoln said.

"That's the reason I'm giving you this." T'Challa said as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"A gift I had made for Daisy. I think it's only right that you're the one who gives it to her." T'Challa said as he handed the box to Lincoln, who opened it and smiled.

"Thank you, this is the perfect gift for Daisy. She rarely get's nice things." Lincoln said.

"You are a very lucky man Mr. Campbell. Never forget that." T'Challa said.

"I won't. And trust me, I realize how lucky I am. A woman as smart, strong, powerful and beautiful as Daisy should be with someone like you, a king and an Avenger, and yet she chose me. I don't plan on losing her." Lincoln said.

"Good, because I know at least half the male members of the Avengers would like to take her from you, excluding Barton who is married, Stark who is still in love with Ms. Potts, Vision, who seems to have developed human emotions and has a thing for Wanda Maximoff and Rogers, who is dating Sharon Carter." T'Challa said

"Thanks for the heads up, especially since Daisy will undoubtedly be working with the Avengers in the future." Lincoln said.

* * *

Daisy and Lincoln were sitting in a private room at Chez La Panther, the most exclusive and fancy restaurant in Wakanda, eating dinner. Daisy was wearing was backless, sleeveless black dress that went down to her knees and Lincoln was dressed in a khakis, a deep blue dress shirt and a black blazer.

"This is nice." Lincoln said as he held out his glass of wine to Daisy, who clinked it with her own.

"Yes it is. I wish we could do this more often." Daisy said.

"While we may not be able to do this more often, we can still have date nights back home once things calm down a bit." Lincoln said.

"I hope that happens soon." Daisy said.

"You and me both. But in the meantime, I have a little something for you, courtesy of your admirer, the Black Panther." Lincoln said as he held out the box T'Challa had given him and handed it to Daisy.

When Daisy opened the box, she found it contained a beautiful diamond necklace and Daisy could clearly tell that metal of the necklace was vibranium and the centerpiece of the necklace was actually shaped like the SHIELD eagle.

"It's beautiful Lincoln." Daisy said with a smile as she gently took the necklace out it's box and handed it to her boyfriend to put on her.

"Well, since I'm dating the strongest and most beautiful girl on earth, it only makes sense to give you a necklace made out of vibranium and diamonds, the 2 strongest and most beautiful substances on earth." Lincoln said with a smile as fastened the clasp of the necklace around Daisy's neck and kissed her.

"Thank you. I love it." Daisy said.

"I'm glad." Lincoln said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome back Daisy." Coulson said as he greeted her and Lincoln as they got off their quinjet from Wakanda.

"Thank you. Do you have that list I asked you for?" Daisy asked.

"Right here, waiting for your approval." Coulson said, handing her a tablet.

"I'll take a look at it after Mack brings me up to speed on everything else here." Daisy promised as she headed towards her office.

* * *

"Fitz, what are you doing in here?" Daisy asked, surprised to see him in her office when she entered it.

"I was hoping that Jemma and I could take a few weeks off." Fitz said.

"Let me guess, romantic getaway from the go go world of SHIELD." Daisy asked with a smile as she placed the tablet Coulson had given her on her desk.

"Something like that. I know now is a hectic time, but." Fitz said before Daisy interrupted him.

"I get it. You and Jemma haven't exactly had a lot of alone time since SHIELD was reauthorized, I get that, trust me, I really do, which is why I'm approving it. The vacation time is yours for as long as you need it." Daisy said.

"Thank you." Fitz said.

"Don't mention it, but if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do, so?" Daisy asked.

"You're getting back to work already? Didn't your jet just touch down?" Fitz asked.

"What can I say. There's no such thing as a day off when you're the Director of SHIELD. I'm honestly not sure how Coulson or Fury ever pulled this off." Daisy said as she sat down behind her desk.

"Right, I guess I'll leave you to it." Fitz said.

"If you see Coulson, tell him to come in here please, I need to talk with him about his team." Daisy said as she took a look at the files she'd been given.

"Copy that." Fitz said as he left the room.

* * *

"Fitz said you wanted to see me?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about some of your choices for your new team. As you know, the specifications I laid out for your unit were for a good reason, given what your team's objective is. Find and bring in new Inhumans, along with being the first ones on the scene of any supernatural events." Daisy said.

"You wanted me to recruit 3 specialists, a biochemist/field medic, an engineer/computer specialist and an inhuman operative for extra firepower. I followed those parameters to the letter." Coulson said.

"Yes and while I approve of your specialist choices, May, Bobbi and Hunter, since I'd trust each of them with my life, I want to get your reasoning behind your other 3 choices." Daisy said.

"Well, I'd rather they be you and FitzSimmons, but you're the Director of SHIELD and you said that Fitz and Simmons were needed here at the base more than they are on that team." Coulson said.

"And I standby that statement. And I actually do approve of your choices in Agent Chyna Storm as your engineer and Agent Carl Stryker as your biochemist, but I want to hear your reasoning behind selecting Jeffrey Mace as your inhuman." Daisy said.

"You put Mace's name on the list of approved inhumans." Coulson said.

"Due to his powers and attitude. However, I still don't completely trust him. He's too happy and he somehow has complete control of his powers, but he wouldn't divulge where that came from. That gives me reason to be suspicious of him." Daisy said.

"And that's why I'm putting him on this team. If he's reporting to someone else, better he be far away from SHIELD's nervous system. And also, if he is working for someone besides you, it could lead us back to them and take them both out." Coulson said.

"Glad to hear that. You're team is approved. Once the Zephyr 2 is ready, it'll be wheels up." Daisy said.

"Understood." Coulson said as he got up and left the office.

* * *

"So, you guys are really leaving?" Mack asked Fitz as he and Simmons finished packing their stuff.

"Just for a few weeks. After all, you know what they say about all work and no play." Fitz said.

"Someone might want to tell that to the Director. I swear she's gonna wind up running herself into the ground if she doesn't take a break." Mack said.

"SHIELD is whole world and she's doing everything she can to keep it together. Regardless of the toll it takes on her mental health." Fitz said.

"Who's mental health?" May asked, startling both men as she just appeared out of nowhere.

"Daisy's. We're worried she's gonna run herself ragged if she doesn't slow down a little bit on rebuilding SHIELD." Mack said.

"Glad to know Coulson and I aren't the only ones concerned about her. She's trying to do too much to fast." May said.

"Maybe you should try talking to her." Fitz suggested.

"Why me?" May asked.

"Because you were her SO and not to mention, it's pretty common knowledge that you look at Daisy as your daughter and she looks at you like her mother. A good mother at least. Considering you taught her more than her real mom ever could." Fitz said.

"I suppose it's worth a shot. If Daisy will listen to anyone, I guess it'd be me." May agreed.

"Good luck and hope she doesn't demote you." Mack said.

"Thanks." May said sarcastically as she headed for Daisy's office.


	14. Chapter 14

"Can I come in?" May asked as she poked her head into Daisy's office.

"Yeah sure." Daisy said, not even looking up from her work.

"You seem to be adjusting to your position well." May said.

"I'm trying." Daisy said.

"And you're pushing yourself too hard too fast in the process." May said.

"Excuse me?" Daisy asked.

"You're going about rebuilding SHIELD the wrong way. The organization wasn't built overnight, let alone by one person. You can't shoulder it all on your own. That's not what being a director means." May said.

"I don't know what else to do. The president expects results from me and I'm doing whatever it takes to get them." Daisy said.

"And in the process you're burning yourself out. Look, I appreciate your commitment to your job, I really do, but the way you're doing it, it's not helping anyone, especially you. I'm gonna tell the same thing Fury told Coulson about rebuilding SHIELD. Take your time and do it right." May said.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna need to get you a new lanyard. I don't think red is the right color for you anymore." Daisy said as she stood up.

"You're demoting me?" May asked.

"The opposite in fact. I'm promoting you to black. In addition to your responsibilities in the field and on Coulson's new team, you'll serve as my advisor, since you're right, rebuilding SHIELD is not a task for one person and both Coulson and Fury had people offering guidance to them when they ran SHIELD, so why shouldn't I. Besides, I think that way people won't think you're giving me motherly advice." Daisy said with a smile.

"And what's so wrong with that?" May asked with a smile of her own.

"Nothing, but people might think that I'm not being impartial to your suggestions if they think that it's from a mother to a daughter. This way it looks professional." Daisy explained.

"That's smart." May said.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Daisy said.

"Thank you for the promotion." May said.

"You've earned it. And feel free to rub it in Coulson's face that you outrank him, but make sure he knows that the team will still be his to command." Daisy said with a smile.

"It will be my pleasure." May said.

"I'll have a new lanyard for you soon." Daisy said.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Daisy began to loosen up a little bit, slow down on her goals to rebuild SHIELD and she was becoming more like the woman she used to be before her promotion. She's also began to name more advisors for her board, naming Jemma her Special Advisor to the Director in Science and Technology and Lincoln her advisor in inhuman transformation, training and recruitment.

"You certainly seem relaxed." Lincoln said to his girlfriend as he climbed into bed next to her.

"Ever since I started to take things slow, I've found this job to be much easier for me. I can actually think clearly again. And it also helps to have people advising my decisions instead of making them entirely on my own. It's too much pressure. I see that now." Daisy said.

"You're able to get a whole night's sleep again. A major improvement." Lincoln said.

"Tell me about it. Plus, it's been good for us, since now I have people I trust aside from Mack to take care of things here, while we work on our relationship." Daisy said.

"I know. When does Simmons get back by the way?" Lincoln asked.

"2 weeks. I gave her and Fitz some extra time in the Bahamas to make up for when she was MIA." Daisy said with a smile as she climbed on top of Lincoln.

"I hope you're not too tired because we've got a restless night ahead of us." Daisy said.

"I'm always up for that kind of action." Lincoln assured her.

* * *

"May, you up for a trip to Queens?" Daisy asked.

"Depends on what it's for?" May said.

"Recruitment op courtesy of Tony Stark and Maria Hill. I need a pilot." Daisy said.

"On it, so why do you need to go to Queens for a recruitment opp? Can't you send someone else to do it?" May asked as they headed towards the hangar.

"No, this is a special case and I want to handle it personally. I'll give you the details on the flight." Daisy said.

"Copy that Director." May said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Peter, were you expecting someone?" May Parker asked her nephew.

"No Aunt May." Peter said as he got himself a drink.

"Can I help you?" May asked as she opened the door to see Daisy Johnson standing on the other side of it.

"Hello Ms. Parker. My name is Daisy Johnson and as I'm sure you are aware, I run SHIELD." Daisy said.

"Yes, I'm aware of who you are? And may I ask what brought you here?" May asked.

"Your nephew. Mr. Stark spoke very highly of his project that he used his grant from the September Foundation for and now SHIELD would like to recruit him into our ranks as one of our new scientists." Daisy said.

"Really, why don't we discuss together with Peter?" May said.

"Of course." Daisy said.

* * *

"So, you're saying that my project was good enough to draw SHIELD's attention?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I mean, SHIELD has found several uses of your research in artificial spider webs and magnetic grips to enable wall walking. However, we can't take properly replicate the compound in the spider silk and we were hoping that you could help us with that issue." Daisy said.

"Wow, that's incredible." May said.

"Yes, but, if you'll excuse for a few minutes Ms. Parker, there are some things I'd like to discuss with Peter privately." Daisy said.

"Of course." May said as she left the room.

"So, how'd you find out about Spider-man?" Peter asked Daisy.

"SHIELD's been monitoring your activities as a superhero since you first came on the scene and I have to say we were impressed. And then I asked Mr. Stark if he could arrange meeting between me and Spider-man, he more than happily told me who you were. And now I want to recruit you. You've got the potential to be a real superhero someday, but from the footage I saw from Germany, you still have a long way to go before you're ready to be an Avenger. Your fighting style is far too dependent on your tech and your powers and you don't know when to keep your mouth shut. You need training in combat for all types of events. That's what I'm offering you. Training and access to even more tech that you'd have to see to believe. And you will work in a lab for some of the time." Daisy said.

"That's a lot to swallow." Peter said.

"Spider-man is meant to be something more than just extra cop. He's meant to be a hero, you proved that in Germany, but he needs training and that's what I'm offering. Say yes." Daisy said.

"And if I refuse?" Peter asked, wondering if she was going to blackmail him into joining.

"Than I leave and you lose your chance to become something spectacular. Something amazing. Something ultimate." Daisy said.

"I'll do it, as long as you create a cover story for me so that I don't have to tell Aunt May the truth. She'd never allow her little boy Peter to go into danger." Peter said.

"Deal." Daisy said as she held out her hand and Peter shook it.

"I'll give you sometime to pack up your things and say your goodbyes, because you won't be coming back here for a while." Daisy said.

"Yes ma'am." Peter said.

* * *

"Welcome SHIELD Mr. Parker." Daisy asked as she, Peter and Agent May got out of the quinjet.

"Thanks, man, this place is huge." Peter said.

"Yeah, this is just temporary until your enlistment is complete. After that, you'll be transferred to the Cocoon, our training facility for people with powers." Daisy said.

"Wow, this is incredible." Peter said.

"Get used to it. Those who stay starstruck don't last long here." May said.

"Got it." Peter said

* * *

"So, you putting Parker on the Secret Warrior Initiative?" May asked Daisy as they entered Daisy's office.

"No. The Secret Warriors are for inhumans only, and besides, putting Parker on that team when he's already shown himself to the world as Spider-man would do more than good. I'm bringing him in as more an Avengers training program. Plus, I really do think his scientific knowledge will come in handy." Daisy said.

"I still don't understand why you won't confide these things in Coulson?" May said.

"I'm sorry, but after his mistake on that planet nearly cost me both my sanity and my life. It's kind of hard to trust a man that got me killed." Daisy said.

"Understandable, but still, he's your predecessor. He could be a real asset on your advisory board." May said.

"That's why I'm giving him a new team. To prove to me that he's still the same man who recruited me into SHIELD years ago. Until that happens, he stays at red." Daisy said.

"Understandable, though it's kind of surprising, since I thought that you two were still pretty close." May said.

"We are, but that's as friends. As agents, we've still got a long way to go." Daisy said.

"Understood." May said.

"Good, now, back to the subject of the Secret warriors, I sending you and Lincoln on a mission to Miami to see if you can convince Joey to come back." Daisy said.

"You want to rebuild the team using old players." May said.

"Yes, Lincoln and Elena have both signed back on, with Lincoln leading them. I'd like to start rebuilding the initiative with inhumans I know I can trust." Daisy said.

"Understood, I'll let him know and we'll take off as soon as possible." May said.


	16. Chapter 16

"Welcome back Mr. Gutierrez." Daisy said, greeting Joey as he entered the base.

"Daisy, it's nice to see you back on your feet and in your right mind again." Joey said as he hugged her.

"I know you have your reservations about rejoining SHIELD and I'm not going to force to do so. However, I'm trying to rebuild the secret warriors initiative and I could use one of it's original members. You don't even have to be a real agent, just a reserve. You can continue to live your life and only come in when we really need you." Daisy said.

"I appreciate that, really I do, but I'm just not sure I can trust SHIELD anymore." Joey said.

"Than just take this." Daisy said, handing him a watch.

"If you need us for anything, just tap it and we'll be there." Daisy said.

"Thank you for understanding and I'm glad that you're okay." Joey said as he took the watch.

"See you soon." Daisy said, happy that Joey had agreed to work with them again, she still wished she could get him to come back full time.

* * *

"Do you guys know why there's a quinjet touching down?" Mack asked.

"No, do you think it's an intruder?" Coulson asked as Daisy came down.

"Relax, it's not an intruder. It's a few ex SHIELD agents that I invited here to talk about reenlisting. Oh and Coulson, you need to stay in your room for right now, since most of them think you're dead and while I plan to finally rectify that, you need to stay out of sight until then." Daisy said.

"Wait, who exactly is coming?" Mack asked.

"Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Sharon Carter. So Coulson, until Mack assures you that they're in my office, you need to stay out of their sight until I clear things up with them." Daisy said.

"Yes ma'am." Coulson said, a little disheartened that he couldn't meet his heroes yet.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it quick and I'll see if I can get an autographed Captain America action figure for you in exchange for your troubles." Daisy said with a smile.

"I know you're mocking me, but I really want that figure, especially since I lost my card collection before Rogers can sign it." Coulson said.

"I'll see what I can do." Daisy promised.

"I guess I'll be in my room." Coulson said as he walked out.

"May, can you keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try to do something I'd do." Daisy asked her most trusted advisor.

"No problem. I understand how important it is to keep Coulson out of sight until you work out all the details." May said.

"You and May seem to be getting awfully close. And I thought I was the deputy director." Mack said with a smile.

"Don't worry, your job is not in danger. It's just, you know May is like mother to me. A good mother, not like my real one. She's one of my most trusted confidants." Daisy said.

"And yet you're putting her on Coulson's team?" Mack asked.

"You know I still have trouble trusting Coulson after the whole Hive thing. I'm putting May on Zephyr 2 in order to make sure that there's someone I can completely trust on board." Daisy said, right as Lincoln entered the lounge with their guests.

"You all remember Daisy. Well, except for you Ms. Carter." Lincoln said.

"Captain Rogers, it's good to see you again." Daisy said as she shook Steve's hand.

"And you to. I'm happy that you could finally find the time to meet with us about this." Steve said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I've been busy. Before I speak with you all at once, I'd like to speak with Ms. Carter in private in my office, since she's the only one of you 4 that I haven't had the privilege of meeting in person before. The rest of you can make yourselves comfortable in here and I'll let you know when I'm ready to speak with you all." Daisy said.

"Oh, okay." Sharon said, a little surprised as she followed Daisy into the Director's office.

* * *

"This place looks nice." Sharon said as she took a look around the office.

"Thanks, not really my style though. You should see the plans for the new base we're building in New York. But anyway, you know this used to be an old SSR base." Daisy said.

"As in my Aunt Peggy." Sharon said.

Daisy nodded and said "I was sorry to hear about her death. Even though I never met her, from what I've read, she was a great woman who had her legacy destroyed by HYDRA. I've been doing my best to repair it. Though there are times that I wonder whether or not she'd approve of the path I've taken SHIELD down."

"I think you've done a good job. And I agree with you that HYDRA tarnished my aunt's legacy. That's why I want to enlist in SHIELD. To help rebuild the Carter family name to what it once was." Sharon said.

"I'm glad to hear that, but, before I hand you the paperwork, I need to ask you a question that I ask all new recruits." Daisy said.

"Ask away." Sharon said.

"What would you do in the following situation? Your superior officer gives you an order that you believe will cause more harm than good and you have a better a solution. Would you do what you felt was right or what you were ordered?" Daisy asked.

"If there's one thing I learned from my aunt it's that sometimes do the right thing often means going against what you're told." Sharon said.

"Right answer. Welcome to SHIELD Agent Carter." Daisy said.

"Thank you." Sharon said.

"Now call your friends in here so I can discuss a few things with all four of you." Daisy said.

"Yes ma'am." Sharon said, relieved that she had passed her interview.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Steve said as he and the others got comfortable in Daisy's office.

"Just a few ways this SHIELD is different from the one you all worked for before. First off, rather than using number clearance levels, we use colors, since numbers seem to make people feel less important and while I understand that colors may make someone feel the same way, what's done is done." Daisy said.

"Understood." Natasha said.

"Now, even though normal protocol for new recruits is to have them start out on the lowest level, white, I'm waiving that protocol since it was designed to rule out those who have yet to prove their loyalty to SHIELD. You 4 however have more than proven your worth and will be given high rankings. Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and Agent Carter will stand on level orange, the third highest clearance level and Captain Rogers will stand on level red with a majority of the senior agents. It'll be your choice of whether or not you want to be active field agents or just reserves and spend most of your time with the Avengers." Daisy said.

"Wow, but I have one question. This office doesn't really seem like your style. I have a hard time believing that you started out as the Director of this new SHIELD." Rogers said.

"You're right about that. This SHIELD was founded by the same man who recruited me into SHIELD in the first place. Someone who idolized both Agent Carter's aunt and you Captain Rogers." Daisy said with a smile as the door opened.

"Who are you talking about?" Clint asked.

"Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Sharon Carter, I'd like to reintroduce you to, Agent Phillip Coulson." Daisy said as Coulson entered the office.


End file.
